deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Falco
Falco (* 19. Februar 1957 in Wien; † 6. Februar 1998 nahe Puerto Plata; eigentlich Johann „Hans“ Hölzel) war ein österreichischer Musiker. Er wird gelegentlich als „der erste weiße Rapper“ bezeichnet.1 Sein Titel Rock Me Amadeus erreichte als bis dato einziges deutschsprachiges Lied die Spitze der US-Billboard-Charts.2 Jugend und Ausbildung Johann Hölzel kam 1957 als einziger Überlebender von Drillingen zur Welt.3 Schon früh zeigte sich ein ausgeprägtes musikalisches Talent. So lernte er schnell Schlager auswendig, die im Radio gespielt wurden. Zu seinem vierten Geburtstag bekam er einen Stutzflügel geschenkt, ein Jahr später einen Plattenspieler, auf dem er bevorzugt Elvis Presley, Cliff Richard und die Beatles hörte. Im Alter von fünf Jahren wurde ihm bei einem Vorspieltermin an der Wiener Musikakademie ein absolutes Gehör bescheinigt.4 1963 wurde Hölzel in die katholische Privatschule der Piaristen eingeschult. Ab 1967 besuchte er das Rainer-Gymnasium in Wien.5 Wenig später verließ Vater Alois Hölzel die Familie, so dass Hölzel unter der Obhut seiner Mutter Maria und Großmutter aufwuchs. In dieser Phase bildete sich sein inniges Verhältnis zur Mutter (15. November 1926 – 13. April 2014) heraus, das bis zu seinem Tod anhielt. 1973 verließ Hölzel die Schule, nachdem er etliche Fehlstunden angehäuft hatte. Auf Drängen seiner Mutter begann er eine Lehre zum Bürokaufmann bei der Pensionsversicherungsanstalt der gewerblichen Wirtschaft (heute Sozialversicherungsanstalt der gewerblichen Wirtschaft), die er aber nach kurzer Zeit abbrach. Mit Freunden gründete er die Band Umspannwerk. Im Alter von 17 Jahren meldete er sich freiwillig zum achtmonatigen Präsenzdienst beim österreichischen Bundesheer. In dieser Zeit spielte er anfangs E-Gitarre, wechselte dann aber zu seinem Lieblingsinstrument, dem E-Bass.6 Anschließend schrieb er sich zunächst am Wiener Musikkonservatorium ein, brach das Studium aber nach einem Semester ab, um „ein richtiger Musiker“ zu werden.7 Musikalische Karriere Anfänge (1977–1980) Johann Hölzel zog für einige Monate nach West-Berlin, wo er als Jazz-Bassist durch verschiedene Clubs tingelte und mit der Musikszene in Berührung kam. In einem österreichischen Hotel sah er am 1. Jänner 1978 das „Neujahrsspringen“ der Vierschanzentournee, bei dem ihn der „Falke“ genannte DDR-Skispringer Falko Weißpflog beeindruckte; Hölzel beschloss, sich nach dem Sportler zu benennen. Um eine bessere internationale Vermarktbarkeit zu erzielen, änderte er die Schreibweise des Namens zu Falco.7 Zunächst ließ er sich bei einigen Auftritten als Falco Gottehrer bzw. Falco Stürmer ankündigen, doch fielen diese Zunamen nach kurzer Zeit wieder weg. Auch seinen bürgerlichen Namen änderte er in dieser Zeit in das internationalere Hoelzel. Zurück in Wien, trat Falco dem Ersten Wiener Musiktheater (später Hallucination Company) bei, einem avantgardistischen Rocktheater. Mit dieser Gruppe erzielte er erste Erfolge, die zunächst auf die Wiener Szene beschränkt waren. Im Jahresverlauf wechselte er zur politischen Anarcho-Band Drahdiwaberl (parallel dazu spielte er ab 1978 auch noch in der eigenen Band Spinning Wheel). Als Bassist und gelegentlicher Sänger zeigte Falco neben seinem musikalischen Talent auch schon seine exaltierte Seite: Bei den Auftritten der „Chaotenband“ schützte er seine Designerkleidung durch Plastiküberzüge vor Beschädigung. Sein selbst geschriebenes Stück Ganz Wien, das von der Band lediglich als Solo-Pausenfüller gedacht war, trug Falco 1980 als Sänger vor. Das Lied, das den Drogenkonsum in der Wiener Szene thematisierte, wurde zum Underground-Hit in der österreichischen Hauptstadt; der Hörfunk boykottierte es.8 Im Mai 1979 produzierte Falco seine erste Single mit den Titeln Chance to Dance und Summer, die erst 28 Jahre später im Rahmen einer Werbeaktion für die Wiener Einkaufsstraßen in Form einer Werbe-CD veröffentlicht wurden. Diese CD enthält sowohl die beiden Originalaufnahmen als auch jeweils einen mit zusätzlichen Gitarrenparts versehenen Remix sowie ein Interview mit dem Produzenten der Platte, René Reitz. Die ersten Alben (1981–1984) Der Wiener Plattenunternehmer Markus Spiegel erkannte bei einem Konzert der Band Drahdiwaberl Falcos Talent und schloss mit ihm einen Vertrag über drei Solo-LPs ab; auch die Band wurde unter Vertrag genommen. Als erstes erschien Mitte 1981 das Band-Studio-Album Psychoterror, auf dem auch die Nummer Ganz Wien zu finden ist. Im Herbst erschien die englische Version That Scene, Falcos Debütsingle, welche sogar im Radio gespielt wurde und auf Platz 11 der Ö3-Hitparade kam.10 Weitere Veröffentlichungen dieses Liedes, nun wieder auf Deutsch, folgten auf seinem Debütalbum und der Rückseite der dritten Single Maschine brennt. Markus Spiegel brachte Falco mit dem Musikproduzenten und Soundmixer Robert Ponger zusammen, der im Sommer 1981 ein Lied für Reinhold Bilgeri komponiert hatte, dem es aber nicht gefiel – im Gegensatz zu Falco, der einen Text dazu schrieb. Zusammen produzierten sie den Titel Der Kommissar, der schnell zum Club-Hit aufstieg. Anfang 1982 wurde Der Kommissar veröffentlicht und bescherte Falco europaweit Top-Positionen. Auch in Übersee verzeichnete die Single beachtliche Erfolge: In Kanada erhielt Falco für die Single Gold,11 in den USA schaffte er es mit dem Titel auf Platz 72.12 Falco war nach der Gruppe Kraftwerk mit ihrem Titel Autobahn erst der zweite Künstler, der mit einem deutschen Text in die US-Charts gelangte. Auch in Guatemala führte der Song die Hitparade an. Insgesamt wurde Der Kommissar weltweit etwa sieben Millionen Mal verkauft, allein in Frankreich 750.000 Mal.13 Der Titel war weltweit der erste kommerziell erfolgreiche Rap-Song eines Weißen. Mit der Produktion der Musikvideos zu den Singles entstand eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Falco und den Regisseuren Hannes Rossacher und Rudi Dolezal (DoRo Produktion), die bis zu seinem Tod anhalten sollte. Im selben Jahr erschien das dazugehörige Album Einzelhaft, das sich an die Spitze der österreichischen Charts setzen konnte und weltweit rund eine dreiviertel Million Mal verkauft wurde. Das zweite Album, Junge Roemer, das ebenfalls von Robert Ponger produziert wurde, erschien 1984. Obwohl das Album später als Falcos gelungenste Platte betrachtet wurde, blieben die Verkaufszahlen deutlich hinter den hohen Erwartungen zurück, die der Vorgänger Einzelhaft geweckt hatte: 120.000 Mal wurde die Platte in Deutschland verkauft, in Österreich erhielt Falco für die erreichten Verkaufszahlen eine Goldene Schallplatte. Um den Plattenverkauf etwas zu steigern, nahm Falco den Song Kann es Liebe sein im Duett mit Désirée Nosbusch neu auf, doch auch dies war nicht sehr erfolgreich.14 Junge Roemer war das erste Album, das vollständig verfilmt wurde; gedreht wurde in verschiedenen Teilen der Vereinigten Staaten, unter anderem im Chelsea Hotel. Dort wurde No Answer mit dem österreichischen Fotomodell Brigitta Cimarolli gedreht. Die Ausstrahlung erfolgte in der ORF-Reihe Helden von heute.15 Internationaler Durchbruch (1985–1987) Nach dem kommerziellen Misserfolg mit Junge Roemer verließ Falco Robert Ponger und wechselte 1985 zum niederländischen Produzenten-Duo Rob und Ferdi Bolland. Zunächst produzierte er mit den beiden Brüdern das Album Falco 3. Beeinflusst von Milos Formans Kinofilm Amadeus und zahlreichen neuen Mozart-Biografien entstand dazu Rock Me Amadeus, Falcos größter Hit. Nachdem der Titel bereits zahlreiche Top-Positionen in Europa erreicht hatte, stieg der Song Anfang 1986 Woche für Woche in den Top Ten der US-amerikanischen Billboard-Charts, um schließlich am 20. März 1986 für drei Wochen Platz 1 zu erreichen, was zuvor keinem anderen deutschsprachigen Titel gelungen war.12 Gleichzeitig erreichte das Album Falco 3 Platz 3 der Billboard 200.16 Rock Me Amadeus wurde wenige Wochen später auch noch in Großbritannien auf dem 1. Platz gelistet.17 Falco war zum Weltstar aufgestiegen. Doch der unerwartete Erfolg hatte für Falco auch seine Schattenseiten, denn die eigene Messlatte war damit sehr hoch gelegt, und er hegte Zweifel, ob er an diesen Erfolg noch einmal anknüpfen könne oder die Spitze des Ruhms damit erreicht sei.18 Albumcover zur LP Falco 3 Im deutschsprachigen Raum gab es eine heftige Kontroverse über sein Lied Jeanny. Nachdem der Titel nach Rock Me Amadeus und Vienna Calling als dritte Single ausgekoppelt worden und das dazugehörige Video im Fernsehen gelaufen war, brach ein Streit über den Inhalt aus. Viele Sendeanstalten verweigerten das Abspielen, weil Jeanny ihrer Meinung nach eine Gewalttat nicht nur beschrieb, sondern sogar verherrlichte. Die Boykotte konnten den Erfolg nicht schmälern; vielmehr wurde der Absatz auf diese Weise noch erhöht (Streisand-Effekt): Jeanny belegte Anfang 1986 acht Wochen lang den 1. Platz in Deutschland und wurde mit einer Verkaufszahl von 2,5 Millionen Stück die meistverkaufte Single des Jahres. Nach seiner Tournee im Sommer 1986 schloss Falco die Arbeit am vierten Album Emotional ab, das im Herbst desselben Jahres erschien. Auf diesem Album befinden sich unter anderem die Singles The Sound of Musik (mit der Falco die umstrittene Wahl des österreichischen Bundespräsidenten Waldheim thematisierte), Coming Home (Jeanny Part 2, Ein Jahr danach) und Emotional. Nach Erscheinen dieses Albums ging Falco auf eine Welttournee, die ihn von Österreich über Deutschland und die Schweiz bis nach Japan führte. Die sechs Konzerte in Japan sollten dann auch der „Testlauf“ für Auftritte in den USA sein, die zwischen Jänner und März 1987 geplant waren. Nach dem immensen Erfolg von Rock Me Amadeus und anderer guter Platzierungen weltweit war für Falco die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich dauerhaft als Weltstar zu etablieren. Doch der Japan-Abstecher und Falcos persönliche Haltung vereitelten dieses Ansinnen. Von Heimweh geplagt, traf Falco die Entscheidung, die Weltstar-Ambitionen zu beenden, da sie längere Auslandsaufenthalte bedingt hätten.19 In einem späteren Interview sagte er: „Ich hätte oftmals Gelegenheit gehabt, nach Amerika zu gehen. Ich habe es nicht getan, weil das Schönste an der amerikanischen Fahne die rotweißroten Streifen sind.“20 Rückschläge (1988–1991) 1987 machte Falco musikalisch wenig von sich reden. Nach der kräfteraubenden Japan-Tour war er körperlich und psychisch in einer schlechten Verfassung und zog sich in der Folge weitgehend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Nachdem im Frühjahr mit Emotional lediglich der Titeltrack seines letzten Albums veröffentlicht wurde (welcher sich in den Charts als nur mäßig erfolgreich erwies), begann er in der zweiten Jahreshälfte mit der Arbeit an neuem musikalischen Material. Die Aufnahmen zu seinem fünften Album, das er mit Gunther Mende und Candy De Rouge produzieren wollte, verliefen jedoch schleppend und wurden schließlich ganz eingestellt, nachdem seitens der Plattenfirma die Qualität der wenigen bis dato eingespielten Titel bemängelt wurde.21 Als einzige Neuveröffentlichung erschien die zusammen mit Brigitte Nielsen aufgenommene und von Giorgio Moroder produzierte Single Body Next to Body, die allerdings nicht an die Erfolge der beiden vorherigen Jahre anknüpfen konnte. 1988 kam es nach einem zwischenzeitlichen Zerwürfnis mit den Bolland-Brüdern doch noch einmal zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit den beiden holländischen Hit-Lieferanten. Mit ihrer Hilfe wurden die Aufnahmen zum neuen Album wieder aufgenommen und zu Ende gebracht. Im Herbst des Jahres erschien schließlich die Platte Wiener Blut. Diese kam in Deutschland zwar in die Top 10 und erreichte in Österreich Platz zwei, doch war ihr kein anhaltender kommerzieller Erfolg beschieden; die Verkaufszahlen blieben deutlich hinter denen des Vorgängers Emotional zurück. Von der geplanten Europatournee fand nur das Auftaktkonzert in Oldenburg statt, die restlichen Auftritte wurden wegen zu geringer Nachfrage abgesagt.4 Nach dem Misserfolg von Wiener Blut beendete Falco abermals die Zusammenarbeit mit den Bolland-Brüdern. Mit Robert Ponger, der bereits Falcos erste beiden Alben produziert hatte, nahm er 1990 das Album Data de Groove auf.22 Die Platte und die gleichnamige Single gelangten zwar in die österreichischen Charts (Platz 11 bei den Alben, Platz 12 bei den Singles), doch außerhalb seiner Heimat konnte Falco keine nennenswerte Notierung verbuchen. Data de Groove markierte somit Falcos kommerziellen Tiefpunkt. In einem Gespräch aus dem Jahr 1991 mit einem Redakteur des Rennbahn-Express sagte Falco: „›Data de Groove‹ war ein introvertiertes, sehr privates Album. Die Menschen wollen nicht bei meinem Semester an der Universität teilnehmen, bis sie es verstehen. Ich werde nicht mehr Texte produzieren wie z. B. ‚The mega the score desto mono de chrome‘. Ich will es besser machen. Ich fühle mich jetzt stärker, als was ich vor fünf Jahren gemacht habe. Zu dieser Zeit war ein Durcheinander, aber heute arbeite ich an meiner Karriere wie nie zuvor.“ Comeback (1992–1994) Falco (rechts) mit Managerin Claudia Wohlfromm (1997) Im Herbst 1992 erschien das Album Nachtflug, das sich deutlich besser verkaufte als Data de Groove. Auch die Singleauskopplung Titanic konnte – zumindest in Österreich – an die alten Erfolge anknüpfen.4 Kurz vor Veröffentlichung des Albums Nachtflug gab Falco ein Interview, in dem er auch über die Thematik des Songs Titanic sprach: „Ich hab 200 Freunde gefragt, was ihnen zu dem Wort ‚Dekadenz‘ einfällt. Alle haben etwas anderes gesagt, aber es hat immer irgendwie was mit mir zu tun gehabt. Laut Duden heißt es ja ‚Untergang‘, und dann war für mich klar: Die Titanic … wird wahrscheinlich nicht an Erfolge wie Rock Me Amadeus anschließen können, aber ich glaube schon, dass es ein kräftiges Lebenszeichen sein wird. … Die Titanic befasst sich auf jeden Fall kritisch mit der Gesellschaft, die glaubt, dass ihr im Fallen die Flügel wachsen, und ich meine, dieser Gesellschaft gehören wir auch an!“ Vom Erfolg des Albums Nachtflug motiviert, ging Falco im Mai 1993 wieder auf Europa-Tournee. Im Rahmen dieser Tour trat er einen Monat später beim Wiener Donauinselfest vor rund 150.000 Besuchern auf. Obwohl ein heftiges Gewitter die Zuschauer durchnässte und ein Teil der Bühnentechnik ausfiel, wurde das Konzert zunächst fortgesetzt, später aber wegen der Regenmenge und der defekten Technik vorzeitig beendet. Im September des Jahres war Falco Gast beim Jubilée-Konzert von Opus im Grazer Orpheum, um das 20-jährige Bestehen der Band zu feiern. Er sang zusammen mit Opus-Sänger Herwig Rüdisser den Opus-Hit Flyin’ High. Stilwechsel (1995–1997) Falcos Villa in Gars am Kamp, Hornerstraße 214 1995 veröffentlichte Falco die Single Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da, eine Techno-Version eines Alt-Berliner Gassenhauers aus den 1920er Jahren. Dafür wählte er das Pseudonym T>>MA, um so dem Druck einer neuen Falco-Single zu entgehen. Ein halbes Jahr später stürmte der Titel die Charts und bescherte Falco unverhofft einen neuen Hit.23 Im Sommer 1996 wurde die Dance-Nummer Naked (unter Falco feat. T>>MB) veröffentlicht, die die Erfolgsaussichten des geplanten neuen Albums Egoisten (so der ursprüngliche Titel von Out of the Dark) lancieren sollte. Während die Single in Österreich bis auf Platz 4 kam, wurden in Deutschland nicht einmal 50.000 Exemplare verkauft. Dieser Misserfolg führte dazu, dass Falco seine Ideen für das neue Album verwarf und dessen Veröffentlichung auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wurde. Naked wurde die letzte Veröffentlichung zu Falcos Lebzeiten. Am 19. Februar 1997 beging Falco mit einem großen Fest seinen 40. Geburtstag, auf dem er vor den versammelten Gästen einige seiner großen Hits spielte und ein Preview auf das neue Album gab. Anwesend war auch Niki Lauda, ein langjähriger Wegbegleiter Falcos, der später eine Boeing 737 auf den Namen Falco taufte. Silvester 1997 hatte Falco seinen letzten offiziellen Live-Auftritt in der Excalibur City. Anfang 1998 flog Falco nach der gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfeier mit seiner Mutter zurück in seine karibische Wahlheimat, die Dominikanische Republik.4 Tod (1998) Falcos Grab auf dem Wiener Zentralfriedhof im Jahr 2006. Am 6. Februar 1998 starb Falco bei einem Autounfall auf der Straße zwischen den Städten Villa Montellano und Puerto Plata in der Dominikanischen Republik. Bei der Ausfahrt vom Parkplatz der „Turist Disco“ rammte ein Bus seinen Geländewagen24 – Falco war sofort tot. Bei der Obduktion wurden bei ihm ein Blutalkoholwert von 1,5 ‰ und große Mengen an Kokain sowie Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) nachgewiesen.2526 In der Folgezeit kam das Gerücht auf, Falco habe sich selbst das Leben genommen. Dies lag in erster Linie an der entsprechend interpretierten Textzeile „Muss ich denn sterben, um zu leben?“ aus dem Titel Out of the Dark; allerdings entstand das Lied bereits einige Jahre vor Falcos Tod und wurde auch nicht von ihm geschrieben, sondern von Torsten Börger. Nach der Überführung seines Leichnams nach Österreich wurde Falco im Beisein von über 4.000 Fans auf dem Wiener Zentralfriedhof in einem ehrenhalber gewidmeten Grab (Gruppe 40, Nummer 64 ♁⊙) beerdigt. Sein Sarg wurde von Mitgliedern der Wiener Motorrad-Rocker „Outsider Austria“ (diese hatten 1985 im Video zu Rock Me Amadeus mitgespielt) zu Grabe getragen.27 Auch Jahre nach Falcos Tod ist sein Grab eine Pilgerstätte seiner Fans, von denen manche – unter anderem in einem gläsernen Schrein am Fußende des Grabes – Blumen hinterlegen und Kerzen anzünden.28 Postume Wirkung Cover-Artwork zum Best-of-Album Hoch wie nie Falco-Statue in Gars am Kamp Wenige Wochen nach Falcos Tod wurde das Album Out of the Dark (Into the Light) veröffentlicht und entwickelte sich zu einem großen kommerziellen Erfolg. Das Album stieg in Österreich auf Platz 1 ein und blieb drei Monate lang in den Charts; in Deutschland hielt es sich fast ein Jahr in den Top 100. Das Album wurde allein in Deutschland und Österreich zwei Millionen Mal verkauft, die gleichnamige Single über 3,5 Millionen Mal. Es folgten noch weitere postume Veröffentlichungen, darunter das Album Verdammt, wir leben noch mit bisher unveröffentlichten Titeln. 2000 kam im Wiener Ronacher die Multimediashow F@lco – A Cyber Show von Joshua Sobol mit Andre Eisermann, Hansi Lang, Roman Gregory, Georgij Makazaria von Stahlhammer in der Regie von Paulus Manker und unter der musikalischen Leitung von Falcos Bandleader Thomas Rabitsch zur Uraufführung, in der das Leben Falcos als Kampf gegen ein mächtiges Über-Ich paraphrasiert wurde. Die Bühne war in Form des @-Symbols in den Zuschauerraum hineingebaut und präsentierte die Figur Falcos mit Hilfe von Laser, 3D-Animationen und Wasserleinwand im Stil eines interaktiven Rockkonzertes.29 Am 24. September 2000 wurde das Musical Falco meets Amadeus (FMA) im Berliner Theater des Westens uraufgeführt. Am 6. April 2006 debütierte das Musical im Düsseldorfer Capitol-Theater. 2007 wurde aus Anlass des 50. Geburtstags von Falco die Doppel-CD und die gleichnamige DVD Hoch wie nie veröffentlicht, welche in kürzester Zeit Doppelplatinstatus erreichte und in den österreichischen Jahrescharts den 1. Platz belegen konnte.30 Anlässlich des 10. Todestages Falcos erschienen knapp ein Jahr später, am 1. Februar 2008, eine CD sowie eine DVD mit dem Titel Symphonic, welche aus einem Mitschnitt seines einzigen Konzerts mit einem Orchester 1994 in Wiener Neustadt entstanden ist. Zudem wurde noch eine weitere Limited Edition der CD Hoch wie nie veröffentlicht. Außerdem erschien am 7. Februar 2008 die Filmbiografie Falco – Verdammt, wir leben noch! in den österreichischen Kinos. Als Hauptdarsteller wurde der 28-jährige österreichische Musiker Manuel Rubey, Frontmann der Popgruppe Mondscheiner, verpflichtet. Am 4. Dezember 2009 erschien das Album The Spirit Never Dies mit zum Teil bisher unveröffentlichten Titeln. In Österreich erreichte die Platte Platin-Status, in Deutschland wurde das Album für über 100.000 verkaufte Einheiten mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet.31 Am 15. August 2014 veröffentlichte der Wiener Rapper Nazar die Single Zwischen Raum und Zeit, die er mit Thomas Rabitsch produzierte. Dafür wurde Falcos Song Die Königin von Eschnapur von 1999 nochmals eingebunden und mit Nazars Rap zu einem neuen Song kombiniert.32 Privatleben Falcos Privatleben stand oft im Blickpunkt der Presse. Das Medieninteresse begann mit der Schwangerschaft seiner Freundin Isabella Vitkovic, die am 13. März 1986 im Beisein Falcos ihre Tochter Katharina Bianca zur Welt brachte.33 Zwei Jahre später, am 17. Juni 1988, heiratete Falco Vitkovic in Las Vegas; die Ehe hielt nur ein knappes Jahr. Der Kontakt zu seiner Tochter bestand weiter.34 Im Herbst 1993 ergab ein Vaterschaftstest, dass Falco nicht der leibliche Vater von Katharina Bianca war.4 In den 1990er Jahren wurden angebliche Drogenprobleme Falcos in den Medien thematisiert.4 Falco zog sich mit seiner Mutter in die Dominikanische Republik zurück, wo er an seinem neuen Album arbeiten wollte. Falco dazu: „Die Frage ist nicht, was mache ich hier. Die Frage ist, was lasse ich in der Zeit, in der ich da bin, zu Hause für einen Blödsinn aus.“ Kurz zuvor hatte Falco das kanadische Fotomodell Caroline Perron kennengelernt, mit dem er später eine zweite Ehe ins Auge fasste.35 Die Beziehung zerbrach kurz vor seinem 40. Geburtstag. Falcos Mutter Maria Hölzel verstarb in der Nacht zum 14. April 2014 im Alter von 87 Jahren. Sie wurde im Grab ihres Sohnes auf dem Wiener Zentralfriedhof beigesetzt.36 Ehrungen 1986 wurde Falco vom Wiener Bürgermeister Helmut Zilk das Goldene Verdienstzeichen des Landes Wien verliehen. 2003 wurde in der Nähe von Falcos ehemaligem Wohnsitz in Margareten die zur U-Bahn-Station Kettenbrückengasse führende Falcostiege nach ihm benannt. Eine weitere Benennung einer Wiener Verkehrsfläche erfolgte 200837 mit der Falcogasse, die die Donaustädter Wohnanlage Trabrenngründe durchquert, wo Falco einst mit seiner Mutter gelebt hat. Die feierliche Enthüllung des Straßenschildes für den etwa 250 Meter langen Gehweg erfolgte im Juni 2009.38 Die österreichische Post ehrte Falco mit einer am 18. März 1994 erschienenen 6-Schilling-Briefmarke.39 Pseudonym Falco benannte sich nach dem DDR-Skispringer Falko Weißpflog und ließ sich bei Auftritten der Hallucination Company als Falco Gottehrer aufrufen. Nach einiger Zeit kürzte er sein Pseudonym und nannte sich schließlich nur Falco. Er äußerte sich mehrmals zu seinem Künstlernamen. – Falco: Gespräch mit dem Musikjournalisten Norbert Ivanek (1993)40 – Falco: Interview (1990)41 Stil Musik Thema zu Der Kommissar Hörbeispiel?/i Thema zu Rock Me Amadeus Hörbeispiel?/i Generell wird Falco der rockbeeinflussten Popmusik zugeordnet. Seine Musik war insbesondere in den Anfängen vom Zeitalter der New Wave und von der Neuen Deutschen Welle geprägt. Sie setzt zumeist Elemente wie Synthesizer, Sprechgesang und Beats im Bereich von 80 bis 120 bpm ein. In seiner musikalischen Laufbahn wechselte Falco mehrmals den Musikstil. Kurz vor der Veröffentlichung seines vorletzten Albums, Nachtflug, meinte Falco dazu: „Das ist jetzt meine siebente LP und ich bin das erste Mal stilsicher, denn ich habe keinen. Ich habe meinen journalistischen Stil der bissigen Ansage, des Reduzierens, des Aufschreibens, aber musikalisch kann ich mich jedem Stil anpassen.“42 Seine ersten Alben sind stark an die Berlin Trilogy von David Bowie mit den Alben Low, Lodger und Heroes angelehnt. Sein Titel Nie mehr Schule ist ein instrumentales Plagiat zu Speed of Life aus dem Album Low. Weitere Ähnlichkeiten sind zwischen den Liedern „Heroes“ und Helden von heute beziehungsweise zwischen Junge Roemer und Let’s Dance, sowie zwischen Sand am Himalaya aus dem Wiener Blut Album und Bowies Sound and Vision zu finden.40 Außerdem trat Falco besonders in seiner Anfangszeit musikalisch als Sänger mit Einflüssen von Hip-Hop und Funk auf. In Songs wie Der Kommissar entwickelte er einen eigenen Rapstil. Damit gilt Falco für ganz Europa als einer der Pioniere in diesem Genre, insbesondere für den deutschsprachigen Raum.41 Mit seinem zweiten Album, Junge Roemer, ging Falco in Richtung poporientierter Funk. Es wurde zwar von Musikkritikern gelobt, fand allerdings beim Publikum nur wenig Zustimmung. In einem späteren Interview äußerte sich Falco dazu: „Junge Roemer war ein absoluter Flop – wirtschaftlich. Aber von der Attitüde her was ganz Exorbitantes.“40 Die nächsten Alben, Falco 3 und Emotional, verlaufen auf einer poppigeren Linie, wobei auch von Rock (America) sowie von Soul (Emotional) beeinflusste Songs zu finden sind. Der 1988 erschienene Longplayer Wiener Blut sollte ein reines Rockalbum werden. Der Titeltrack stammt ursprünglich aus einer Aufnahme-Session zu Falco 3 und ähnelt stark dem Song Vienna Calling. 1990 arbeitete Falco für das Album Data De Groove wieder mit Robert Ponger zusammen, der bereits sein Debütalbum produziert hatte. Er wollte damit auch musikalisch an Einzelhaft anschließen, doch ähnelt es diesem nur wenig. Die Produktion Pongers, der moderne Dancefloor-Elemente der 1990er Jahre einfließen ließ,22 wurde oft als zu experimentell kritisiert.43 Zwei Jahre später erschien das Album Nachtflug, erneut eine Produktion von Bolland & Bolland. Musikalisch führte Falco die Linie von Falco 3 und Emotional fort.41 Das Album ist dem Pop-Rock zuzurechnen, wobei sich auch Reggae- und Latin-beeinflusste Songs wie Yah-Vibration oder Propaganda finden. In den Jahren 1995 und 1996 wurden zwei neue Songs, Mutter der Mann mit dem Koks ist da und Naked, vorgestellt, die beide in die Richtung Techno/Eurodance gehen. Diese zwei Lieder waren auch Teil des postum erschienenen Albums Out of the Dark (Into the Light) und geben auf diesem die musikalische Richtung vor. Falco über Techno: „Natürlich ist Techno nicht meine Musik … wer aber Techno als momentanen, temporären Zustand versteht, der hat es leider nicht verstanden: Techno ist die originäre Jugendkultur der 90er.“44 Texte Falcos Texte sind von Multilingualität und Sprachspielen in der Tradition der Wiener Gruppe (v. a.: H. C. Artmann, Gerhard Rühm und Ernst Jandl)41 geprägt. Er gilt als Erfinder des sogenannten „Manhattan-Schönbrunner-Deutsch“, in dem Wienerischer Dialekt, Hochdeutsch und Englisch vermischt werden. Inhaltlich befassen sich die Texte häufig mit den Themen Liebe, Dekadenz, Drogenkonsum und seinen Folgen (Ganz Wien, Der Kommissar) und sind oft vom Wiener Schmäh beeinflusst. Falco sagte zum Song Mutter der Mann mit dem Koks ist da: „Der Song handelt im Grunde genommen vom selben Thema wie der Kommissar, und es hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren herausgestellt, dass sich immer wieder dieselben Leute auf den Plan gerufen fühlen, die das ganze dann zu einem Hit machen“.44 Des Öfteren waren seine Texte humorvoll oder zynisch veranlagt, ein Beispiel dafür ist der Song Titanic: – Falco: Titanic In den 1990er Jahren unterrichtete Falco eine Klasse bei Christian Ide Hintzes „Schule für Dichtung“. Der Name des Kurses war „Schreibt Falco Texte? Wenn ja, wie?“. Hip-Hop Falco gilt mit der Entwicklung seines Sprechgesangs als einer der ersten deutschsprachigen Rapper. Sehr umstritten ist allerdings seine Vorreiterrolle in der internationalen Hip-Hop-Szene. 1982 ging Falco nach New York, um dort mit seinem Song Der Kommissar Fuß zu fassen. Das Lied wurde besonders oft in New Yorker Clubs vom Hip-Hop-DJ Afrika Bambaataa aufgelegt. Mit ihm plante Falco eine Zusammenarbeit für das zweite Album, sie fand allerdings nie statt.45 Mehrmals wurde Falco, besonders in den österreichischen Medien, als einer der Mitbegründer dieses Genres bezeichnet, andere wollten ihm diese Rolle im Musikgeschäft nicht zuteilen. Er selbst sagte, er sehe sich als Popmusiker und nicht als Hip-Hopper. Dazu nahm Falco 1997 in einer im österreichischen Alternative-Radiosender FM4 übertragenen Diskussion mit der Wiener Rapcrew Schönheitsfehler Stellung. Damals sagte er, dass er sich nicht vom Hip-Hop abgrenze, aber mit dessen sozialkritischer Aussage nichts zu tun habe.45 – Falco: Radiosendung Tribe Vibes45 Musikvideos Falcos Musikvideos wurden seit seiner zweiten Veröffentlichung Der Kommissar vom Duo DoRo („Torpedo Twins“) produziert. Das wohl bekannteste seiner Musikvideos war das zum Song Rock Me Amadeus, in dem Falco als „Mozart-Punk“ auftritt. Dieser Clip entstand aus der Idee, den Film Amadeus visuell neu zu verarbeiten. Einfluss und Rezeption Kritik Bereits zu Beginn seiner Karriere stieß Falco mit seiner Musik auf massive Kritik der Medien. Der österreichische Radiosender Ö3 wollte seine ersten Songs That Scene und Der Kommissar nicht spielen mit der Begründung, ein Geistesgestörter würde singen.46 Nachdem er erste große Erfolge verbuchen konnte, trat er oftmals in Radio- und Fernsehsendungen auf. Dabei wurde seine selbst entwickelte Kunstsprache als arrogant bezeichnet. Einige meinten, er wolle sich mit eigenem Dialekt von anderen abgrenzen. Auch das Verhältnis zu Rudi Dolezal und Hannes Rossacher, die ihn als Videoproduzenten begleitet hatten, war im Laufe der Karriere gespalten.47 Von anderen bekannten österreichischen Musikern wie Rainhard Fendrich oder Klaus Eberhartinger, die ihn nach seinem Tod als Freund bezeichneten,48 hatte er sich – wie es oft kritisiert wurde – sowohl privat als auch in der Öffentlichkeit distanziert.47 Nach Falcos Tod erschienen mehrere Veröffentlichungen rund um seine Person und seine Musik; diese Kommerzialisierung wurde in der Öffentlichkeit häufig bemängelt. Kritik mussten sich unter anderem der postum erschienene Longplayer Symphonic von Thomas Rabitsch und der Dokumentationsfilm Hoch wie nie von DoRo gefallen lassen. Musikalischer Einfluss Falco gilt mit seinem Musikstil als einer der Vorreiter im Bereich des deutschsprachigen Rap. So verwendete der deutsche Gangsta-Rapper Fler in seinem Song NDW 2005 die Melodie des Falco-Songs Rock Me Amadeus. Im dazugehörigen Video trägt er ein T-Shirt mit Falcos Konterfei. Außerdem gilt der Song Jeanny als Melodie-Vorbild für die Lieder An Tagen wie diesen der deutschen Hip-Hop-Gruppe Fettes Brot und Neue Numma 1 des Berliners Fler. Weiters gab die deutsche Rap-Crew Die Fantastischen Vier (Fanta4) Falco auf dem Album Fornika (2007) die musikalische Ehre. Für den Track Nikki war nie weg verwendeten sie die Rock-Me-Amadeus-Melodie. Fanta4-Mitglied Smudo äußerte sich zudem mehrfach anerkennend zu Falco.41 Auch die US-Band Bloodhound Gang verwendete Rock Me Amadeus für den Titel Mope und huldigt Falco in diesem Lied als „Father of German Rap“. Falco und Drahdiwaberl Nachdem Ganz Wien zu einem beliebten Song auf den Drahdiwaberl-Konzerten geworden war, wurde das Debütalbum der Band mit dem Namen Psychoterror produziert, auf dem dieser Song zu finden ist. 1983 nahm Falco zusammen mit seiner ehemaligen Band den Song Die Galeere auf.49 Bereits 1985 wurde der Österreicher Michael Patrik Simoner vom Drahdiwaberl-Bandleader Stefan Weber als Falco-Double entdeckt und mit einem Vertrag bedacht. Seit Falcos Tod tritt er als einziger von der Falco-Stiftung autorisierter Falco-Interpret mit seinen Shows Falco forever und A Tribute to Falco auf. Er arbeitet dabei teilweise auch mit Personen zusammen, die bereits Falco künstlerisch und organisatorisch zur Seite standen.50 Diskografie, Chartplatzierungen und Auszeichnungen → Hauptartikel: Falco/Diskografie * Goldene Europa ** 1982: Künstler des Jahres ** 1986: Künstler des Jahres * Bravo Otto ** 1985: Bester Sänger ** 1986: Bester Sänger * Echo ** 1999: Lebenswerk * Amadeus Austrian Music Award ** 2000: Lebenswerk und als Künstler Pop/Rock national ** 2005: Musik-DVD des Jahres – „Live Donauinsel + Stadthalle Wien“ ** 2007: Musik-DVD des Jahres – „Hoch wie nie“ Mit vier Nummer-1-Hits – Der Kommissar, Rock Me Amadeus, Jeanny, Part I und Coming Home (Jeanny Part 2, One Year Later) – gehört Falco zu den erfolgreichsten Künstlern in den deutschen Charts seit 1980.51 In Österreich hatte er zwischen 1981 und 1986 drei Nummer-1-Hits. Außerdem platzierten sich acht seiner Singles in den österreichischen Top 3, womit er nur von ABBA, The Beatles und Boney M. übertroffen wird.52 Drei Nummer-1-Hits hatte Falco auch in der schwedischen Hitparade mit Rock Me Amadeus,53 Jeanny, Part I,54 und Coming Home.55 Trivia 1985 erschien in der Science-Fiction-Serie Perry Rhodan eine Figur mit Namen „Falco Hoelzel“. Sie wurde als Hommage des Autors Peter Griese in die Heftnummern 1263 und 1268 eingebaut. Falco war ein Leser der Serie. Die Romanfigur fiel in Band 1263 ohne Fallschirm in die Tiefe.56 (Falco sang in Maschine brennt: „Den Schaden hat nur der, der ohne Fallschirm dann elftausend Meter in die Tiefe fällt“.) Tribute to Falco von „The Bolland Project feat. Alida“ erreichte 1998 Platz 95 in den deutschen Charts.57 Kurz nach seinem Tod widmete die Wiener Hip-Hop-Gruppe Schönheitsfehler Falco, den sie persönlich kannten, den Track Ich traf Falco und fand ihn nett. Die österreichische Band Erste Allgemeine Verunsicherung verulkte auf ihrem Album Austropop in Tot-Weiß-Tot (unter dem Pseudonym Klaus Eberhartinger & Die Gruftgranaten) zahlreiche Interpreten aus dem österreichischen und süddeutschen Raum, indem sie bekannte Hits dieser Musiker umdichtete. Auch Falco blieb davon nicht verschont – aus dessen Hit Rock Me Amadeus wurde Fragt’s mi, wann man gehn muss. 2003 widmete der Musikproduzent Stevo Djuric Falco mit seinem Dance-Music-Projekt „DJ Roy Davis“ den Track Macho Mozart. 2004 wurde zur österreichischen Vorentscheidung zum Eurovision Song Contest der von Falco geschriebene, aber bis dahin unveröffentlichte Titel Sexuality, gesungen von André Leherb, eingereicht. Er belegte den neunten und damit vorletzten Platz. Bei einer Auktion im Juli 2004 wurde Falcos alter Mercedes (280 CE), den er 1982 gekauft hatte, für 50.000 Euro versteigert. 2012 veröffentlichte die Dark-Metal-Band Eisregen auf einer Kompilation ihrer älteren Songs eine Coverversion von Falcos Hit Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rapper (Österreich)